warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Chainpaw
Über Mich Ich bin ein 13 jähriges Mädchen, dass auf ein Gymnasium geht.Ich bin vor etwa einem Jahr zum Warrior Cats - Fan geworden da es mir schon soviele empfohlen haben und ich endlich mich dazu bewegen konnte es zu lesen.Jetzt ist es mein absolutes Lieblingsbuch zusammen mit Die Tribute von Panem und Dork Diaries :D.Wenn ich mal nicht die ganze Zeit Hausaufgaben machen muss oder für Arbeiten lernen muss verschlinge ich die Bücher. Mein Lieblingsfilm ist wie man vielleicht schließen kann Die Tribute von Panem, genauso wie Mit dir an meiner Seite und Transformers.Meine Lieblingsserien sind How i met your mother, Two an a half men, The big bang theory und Scrubs. Ich liebe vorallem die Musik von Rihanna, Jason Derulo und Usher. Mein Lieblingsverein ist Bayern München *-* <333333 Mein Siggi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqkJjmdeKBw Gronkh ist ein stinkender Penner, der beatboxed?? Oo Nein! Doch?! XD 7:17... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzMHad8YJ7E Ich gucke sogerne Harveys ne..ehm Chaos auf deponia? Harveys... neue Augen? 14:26 ich glaube Poki mag Gronkh^^ Lieblingscharacter Blattsee - Am Anfang war sie noch so süß aber aber der 3.Staffel wurde sie sooo komisch O.o!!! Eichhornschweif - So frech und cool aber nett.So wie ich halt. Distelpfote - Ich liebe schwarz *-*.Sie ist so jung und neugierig. Graustreif - Wurde von Zweibeinern entführt und doch ist er zurück gekommen. Ampferschweif - Ich mag sei einfach. Rußpfote/Rußpelz - Ich mag Heiler und Rußpelz hat es geschafft neu geboren zu werden um endlich ihren großen Wunsch Kriegern zusein zu erfüllen. Gelbzahn - Eine weise alte Kätzin und wurde einfach so von ihrem Sohn verraten und vertrieben :(. Lichtherz - Muss schwer für sie sein wenn jeder sie zum ersten mal sieht und sich erschreckt. Nebelfuß - Ich weiß auch nicht warum. Steinfell - Er wäre ein toller Anführer geworden. Federschweif - Opfert sich für ihre Liebe *-*. Sturmpelz - Verliert seine Schwester, seinen Vater und seine Mutter hat er nie kennengelernt. Bleifuß - Er hat es geschafft 3 mal zusterben und das lebend O.o . Rauchfell - Sie ist so eine liebevolle Mutter *-*. Dovewing - Der erste Eindruck ist wahnsinn :). Blaustern - Eine treue und kluge Anführerin, außer da wo sie so abschreckend wirkte. Opfert sich für ihrer Clan und Krieger. Wolkenschweif - Sooooo süß *-*, am Anfang Mäusehirnig, aber süüüüß *-*. Ihm ist es egal wie Lichtherz aussieht, er liebt sie *-*. Weißpelz - Wie konnte Knochen ihm das antun? Tüpfelkralle - Sie hat es wenigstens versucht die Jungen zuretten. Hatte keinen Chance gegen zwei ihr Clan-Kameraden... Lieblingscouple Blattsee x Krähenfeder - Sind zusammen obwohl sie aus verschiedenen Clans kommen und bekommen Jungen auch wenn Blattsee Heilerin ist *-*. Ampferschweif x Farnpelz - Soooo Süß *-*. Graustreif x Silberfluss - Geheime und Verbotene Liebe. Rauchfell x Borkenpelz - Borkenpelz ist zwar nicht mein Liebling, aber sie passen so gut zusammen. Wolkenschweif x Lichtherz - Wolkenherz liebt sie, egal wie sie aussieht. Sooooo süüüß *-*. Hasscharacter Tigerstern - Wie kann man seine Clangefährten umbringen um Anführer zuwerden?? Habichtfrost - Genauso wie sein Vater.Gut gemacht Brombeerkralle. Feuerstern - Er war mal ein Hauskätzchen was man in der ersten Staffel nicht so merkte.Doch in der zweiten Staffel kam sein Hauskätchenherz zum Vorschein.Kämpfen ist zwar nicht immer die Lösung, aber das ist auch nicht nicht kämpfen Brombeerkralle - Zwar ist er nicht wie sein Vater, aber wie sein Anführer. Braunstern - Wie konnte er den vielen kleinen Jungen UND seinen Eltern das antun ?? Dunkelstreif - Fühlt sich stark, ist aber nur ein Nachläufer von Tigerstern und kann ja noch nicht einmal eine Katze selbst töten... Leopardenstern - Kein Kommentar. Schwarzstern - So fies und immer schlecht gelaunt. Nachtwolke - Meinst auch, dass Krähenferder dich liebt. Windpfote - Warum so aggro?? O.o . Aschenpelz - So unsymphatisch.Tja dachte er wirklich, dass er Eichhornschweif bekommen würde? Haselhuhn - Wie konnte sie nur?? :o Geißel - Das was er getan hat war nicht gut, aber nicht viele wissen warum überhaupt. Knochen - Er Mörder!! Fuchsbart - Er war auf Haselhuhns Seite... Tüpfelkralle hat nur aufgehört, weil er sie auch noch daran gehindert hat. Hasscouple Krähenfeder x Nachtwolke - Die lieben sich noch nicht ein mal und bekommen Windpfote. Spinnenbein x Minka - Bekommen Junge und trennen sich dann wieder -.- . Zitate Gelesene Bücher Staffel 1 *In die Wildnis gelesen *Feuer und Eis gelesen *Geheimnis des Waldes gelesen *Vor dem Sturm gelesen *Gefährliche Spuren gelesen *Stunde der Finsternis gelesen Staffel 2 *Mitternacht gelesen *Mondschein gelesen *Morgenröte'' gelesen'' *Sternenglanz'' gelesen'' *Dämmerung'' gelesen'' *Sonnenuntergang gelesen Staffel 3 *Der geheime Blick gelesen *Fluss der Finsternis gelesen '' *Verbannt ''folgt... *Zeit der Dunkelheit folgt... *Long Shadows folgt... *Sunrise folgt... Staffel 4 *The Fourth Apprentice folgt... *Fading Echoes folgt... *Night Whispers folgt... *Sign of the Moon folgt... *The Forgotten Warrior folgt... *The Last Hope folgt... ''Special Adventures *Feuersterns Mission ''gelesen *Das Schicksal des WolkenClans gelesen ''Welt der Clans *Das Gesetz der Krieger ''gelesen *Enter the Clans folgt... *Cats of the Clans folgt... *Battles of the Clans folgt... '' Bilder von Freunden Für.Leaf.by.Keks.png|Von Keks *-* Hammer Geil *-* Danke <33333 --byWeich--.png|*-* Danke Weich <33333 *-* Ich nenne sie, glaub ich ehm... Finsterfrost und Abendauge^^ Cat&Butterfly.jpg|Von Brombär *-* Raawr *-* Danke <33333 '' '' Bilder von mir ''Stiller Teich...die Augen sind irgendwie nicht gut ''Mmmh :/ ''Meine erste wirkliche tabby und shading Katze und ja ich hab sie Herzfluss genabbt... '' '' Freunde Diese Liste ist schon lange nötig XD Die Reihenfolge sagt garnichts! Keks Saphir Weich Löwe Feder Brombär/Ich^^ Birke Hirachien Glutclan Anführer - sumpfstern - graue kätzin 2.Anführer - großfeder - weiß grauer kater Heiler - amselherz - schwarze kätzin mit weißer schnauze Heilerschüler - kohlenpfote - schwarzer kater Krieger - kirschzahn - dunkelrote kätzin mit weißer schnauze - starrblatt - grau weiß gestreifte kätzin - mondfell - weißer kater - feuerflügel - roter kater - sperlingfeder - schwarz grau gestreifter kater - seefeder - schlanke blaue kätzin - blattflügel - braun gescheckte kätzin - aschenstreif - schwarz grau gescheckter kater - ahornzahn - dunkelbraun schwarzer kater - lichtflug - weiße kätzin - eisbauch - schwarze kätzin mit weißen pfoten bauch - sonnenfluss - rot cremefarbene kätzin - tupfenmond - schlanke hübsch gescheckte kätzin - wasserpelz - blaugrauer kater - astschweif - weiß braune kätzin - baumherz - braun gestreifte kätzin - langpelz - grauer langhaariger kater - farnsee - hellbraune kätzin Schüler - dunstpfote - weißer kater schüler von aschenstreif - scheckpfote – schlanke schildpattfarbene kätzin schülerin von sonnenfluss Könige - finsterfrost - rauschwarze kätzin mutter von dämmerjunges und erdjunges - sandherz - sandfarben schwarze kätzin mutter von wüstenjunges - schilfsee - dunkel graue kätzin mit weißen pfoten mutter von kleinjunges,kaninchenjunges,goldjunges, mohnjunges und fleckenjunges Älteste - rabenkehle - brauner kater mt schwarzem bauch - scheinblüte - weiße kätzin - krähenkralle - schwarz grauer kater - flammenfuß - schwarzer kater mit roten pfoten Heideclan Anführer - drosselstern - grau braun gestreifter kater 2.Anführer - blitzfleck - weiß braun gescheckter kater Heiler - kleefrost - hellbraun schwarze kätzin Kriegerin - moorsturm - dunkel brauner grauer kater - schnellschweif - schwarze kätzin - hellsturm - weiße kätzin mit beigenen pfoten - nachtfell - schwarz graue kätzin - pferdehaar - langhaarige braune kätzin - grasherz - brauner kater - herbstwind - rot braun gstreifte kätzin - kornflügel - sandfarbener kater - ginsterfuß - dunkel grauer kater mit braunen füßen - nebelklang - dunkelgraue kätzin - tüpfelbauch - grau weiß gescheckte kätzin - regensturm - hellgrau braun gestreifter kater Schüler - winterpfote - weiße kätzin schülerin von kornflügel - wolkpfote - weißer kater schüler von blitzfleck - fischpfote - grauer kater schüler von pferdehaar - mausepfote graue kätzin schülerin von grasherz - punktpfote - schwarz braun gescheckte kätzin schülerin von ginsterfuß -schwarzpfote - schwarzer kater schüler von moorsturm Könige - flockenhaar - weiße langhaarige kätzin mutter von fleckenjunges,steinjunges und schneejunges Älteste - riesenkralle - schwarzer langh. kater - quellenfrost - blaugrau braun gestreifte kätzin Meeresclan Anführer - fichtenstern - dunkelbrauner kater 2.Anfüher - kristallfell - weiße kätzin mit graunen pfoten Heiler - orchideenschweif - schwarz weiße kätzin Krieger - düsterwolke - schwarz weißer kater - rotfrost - rote kätzin mit weißen pfoten - lindenpelz - brauner kater - ulmenohr - brauner tiger kater - beigeschweif - beigene kätzin - strandkralle - grau sandfarbener kater - nelkenblatt - graue kätzin - fliederstreif - weiß braun gestreifte kätzin - steinmond - hellgrauer kater - hasensprenkel - weiß braun gescheckter kater - punktherz - brauner kater mit grauen punkten - ufermond - blaugraue kätzin - plätscherfell - blaugraue kätzin Schüler - kieselpfote - graue kätzin schülerin von lindenpelz - glutpfote - grau roter kater schüler von fliederstreif Könige - tropfenwolke - schildpattfarbene kätzin mutter von dornenjunges, bienenjunges und hirschjunges - mitternachtsherz - schwarze kätzin mutter von brennjunges und morgenjunges Älteste - igelpelz - schwarzer kater - mandelfluss - braune kätzin - flinkfuß - grauer kater mit braunen beinen und bauch Felsclan Anführer - löwenstern - cremefarbener kater 2.Anführer - kurzsturm - kleiner schwarzer kater Heiler - wirbelwind - bunt gescheckter kater Kriegerin - schilfsee - dunkel graue kätzin mit weißen pfoten - silberflug - hellgraue kätzin - frostblüte - weiße kätzin - braunflügel - brauner kater - pumafuß - schwarzer kater - marderpelz - schwarz weiße kätzin - graufell - dunkelgrauer kater - eiswolke - weiße kätzin - blütensee - schildpatt kätzin - haselfeder - hellbrauner kater - zweigenpelz - brauner kater - glitzerblatt - weiße kätzin - höhlenstreif - schwarz grau gestreifter kater - schimmerfluss - grau weiße kätzin Schüler - wolfspfote - grau weißer kater schüler von marderpelz - apfelpfote - rote kätzin schülerin von frostblüte - pilzpfote - hellbrauner kater schüler von graufell Könige - tulpenauge - braune kätzin mutter von grasjunges und streifenjunges Äteste - taubenklang - hellgrau gestreifte kätzin - schneeklang - weiße kätzin mit schwarzen pfoten Geschichte : Der Härteste Weg Prolog ,,Diese Blattleere wird diesen Blattwechsel für alle Clans besonders hart werden ´´ , sagte eine wunderhübsche sandfarbende Kätzin. ,, Die Grenzen werden nicht mehr sicher sein, vorallem die zwischen dem Heide - und Glutclan ´´ , antwortet ein pink farbende Kätzin.,, Moor liegt auch im Glutclan Territorium.´´ Ein grüner Kater meinte mit fester Stimme, auch wenn seine Augen etwas anderes sagten:,, Der Fluss war schon immer die Grenze, doch der Verlauf hat sich geändert. Was passiert jetzt?´´ Die pinke Kätzin meinte darauf nur:,, Die Grenze wird nicht mehr der Fluss sein. Doch das müssen die Clans selbst regeln .´´ ,,Wir dürfen es aber nicht zum Kampf kommen lassen, Tail´´ , entgegnete die Sandfarbende. ,, Kämpfen ist im Clanleben Standard, wenn nicht sogar Pflicht, Fang! Katzen werden dafür extra trainiert! ´´ , fauchte Tail.,, Es geht hier um Territorien, um Beute und dafür müssen die Clankatzen selber sorgen!´´ ,,Es wird doch nicht etwa zum Kampf kommen? ´´ , der grüne Kater zitterte am ganzen Körper. Bevor eine der Katzen etwas sagen konnt, zischte ein blauer Kater: ,, Das müssen wir sehen, wenn es soweit ist Ear. Ihr tut so als würde es schon fest stehen, doch das tut es nicht. Drosselstern, Sumpfstern, Fichtenstern und Löwenstern sind schlaue Katzen und wenn sie meinen, dass kämpfen sinnvoll ist, wird das wohl auch so sein. Wir können jetzt schon raten und uns verrückt machen oder abwarten und uns klarheit verschaffen.´´ Bei diesen Worten stand er auf und ging weg. ,, Eye hat recht. Wir sollten abwarten was passiert, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich in einem Blutbad enden wird´´ , meinte Tail ehe sie auch davon ging. Fang und Ear blieben alleine zurück. - ,,Kleine Goldpfote, du darfst keinem trauen. Vorallem jetzt nicht, in dieser harten Zeit.´´- 1. Kapitel ,,Alle Katzen die alt genug sind ihr eigene Beute zumachen, fordere ich auf, sich hier, unter dem Hochgeröll, zu versammeln´´, rief die Anführerin des Glutclans Sumpfstern. Die Jungen von Schilfsee, Kleinjunges, Goldjunges, Mohnjunges, Fleckenjunges und Hasenjunges, traten vor zu Sumpfstern. Die Anfüherin rief:,, Kleinjunges, Goldjunges, Mohnjunges, Fleckenjunges und Hasenjunges ihr seid nun sechs Monde alt und es ist an der Zeit, um mit eurer Ausbildung zu beginnen. Von diesem Tag an, bis diese Schüler sich ihre Kriegernamen verdient haben, werden sie Kleinpfote, Goldpfote, Mohnpfote, Fleckenpfote und Hasenpfote heißen. Ich bitte den SternenClan über diese Schüler zu wachen, bis sie in ihren Pfoten die Kraft und den Mut eines echten Kriegers finden. Eisbauch du bist nun bereit deinen ersten Schüler auszubilden. Du wurdest von Kirschzahn hervorragend ausgebildet und du hast bewiesen, dass du stark und mutig bist. Du wirst der Mentor von Kleinpfote sein und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du dein gesamtes Wissen an ihn weiter geben wirst.´´Eisbauch trat vor und berührte mit ihrer Nase Kleinpfotes Nase.Kleinpfote zitterte dabei. Sumpfstern:,, Feuerflügel du bist wieder bereit einen Schüler auszubilden. Du wurdest von Vielschweif hervorragend ausgebildet und du hast bewiesen, dass du stark und loyal bist. Du wirst der Mentor von Goldpfote sein und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du all dein Wissen an sie weiter geben wirst.´´Feuerflügel ging zu Goldpfote und berührte sie an der Nase. Dazu flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr :,, Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Du wirst eine tolle Kriegerin werden.´´ Er stellte sich mit Goldpfote neben Kleinpfote Eisbauch. Sumpfstern:,, Starrblatt du bist nun bereit einen neuen Schüler auszubilden, nachdem Wasserpelz zum Krieger geworden ist. Du wurdest von Zweignase hervorragend ausgebildet und du hast bewiesen, dass du weise und klug bist. Du wirst der Mentor von Mohnpfote sein und ich weiß, dass du dein Wissen an sie weiter geben wirst.´´Starrblatt beugte sich zu Mohnpfote und die beide berührten sich Nase zu Nase. Sumpfstern:,, Ahornzahn du bist nun bereit einen weiteren Schüler auszubilden. Du wurdest von Dachsstern gut ausgebildet und du hast bewiesen, dass du geduldig und mutig bist. Du wirst der Mentor von Fleckenpfote sein und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du dein gesammeltes Wissen an ihn weiter geben wirst.´´ Fleckenpfote zitterte am ganzen Körper, trotzdem streckte er sich, um die Nase seine Mentors, Ahornzahn zu berühren. Sumpfstern:,, Zu guter letzt, Wasserpelz du bist nun bereit deinen aller ersten Schüler auszubilden. Du wurdest von Blattflügel sehr gut ausgebildet und du hast bewiesen, dass du tapfer und mutig bist. Du wirst der Mentor von Hasenpfote sein und ich bin mir sicher, dass du dein Wissen an ihn weiter geben wirst.´´ Wasserpelz trat vor und berührte Hasenpfote mit der Schnauze. Der gesammte Clan rief ihre Namen:,, Kleinpfote! Goldpfote! Mohnpfote! Fleckenpfote! Hasenpfote!´´ Nachdem sich der Clan aufgelöst hatte, kam Feuerflügel zu Goldpfote und sagte:,, Am besten isst du jetzt noch etwas und gehst dann schlafen. Wir werden Morgen früh aufbrechen, damit ich dir das Territorium zeigen kann.´´ ,,Mach ich, Feuerflügel´´, antwortete Goldpfote und rannte zu dem Frischbeutehaufen. Sie wählte sich einen Wühler und legte sich neben ihre Schwester Kleinpfote. ,,Und, weißt du schon was ihr morgen macht?´´ , fragte sie ihn. Kleinpfote antwortete:,, Eisbauch hat mir gesagt, dass wir das Territorium erkunden werden und an manchen Stellen die Makierungen erneuern werden. Ich schätze, dass ihr das auch machen werdet.´´ ,,Da kannst du aber gut schätzen´´ , sagte Goldpfote grinsend.,, Nur weiß ich nicht ob wir die Makierungen erneuern werden. Aber egal. Bist du froh mit deiner Mentorin?´´ ,, Ja. Sie ist noch jung und nicht so erfahrend, deshalb wird sie bestimmt am Anfang nicht so streng mit mir sein. Aber Feuerflügel hatte ja schon ein paar Schüler und da weiß ich nicht, ob er streng ist´´ , sagte sie mit vollem Mund. Doch Goldpfote erwiderte :,, Bis jetzt ist er noch nett und auch sonst kommt er mir nicht böse vor. Vorallem muss ein Mentor auch streng sein und sich durchsetzen können. Wäre auch blöd, wenn der Mentor dem Schüler hinterher rennen muss. So lernt man ja garnichts! Feuerflügel hat viel Erfahrung und kann mir viel bei bringen, damit ich einmal genauso stark bin wie alle anderen Krieger.´´ Kleinpfote sprang auf seine Pfote und meint:,, Stimmt auch mal wieder. Komm wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst bekommen wir keinen guten Platz mehr!.´´ Sie rannte los, Goldpfote dicht hinter ihm. Die beiden jungen Schüler tappten in den Baumstamm, der den Schülerbau bildete. Kleinpfote schnupperte an einem Nest und sagte dann :,, Das scheint das Nest von Dunstpfote zusein. Und das hier Scheckpfotes. Komm wir sollten uns lieber weit weg davon hinlegen. Sicher ist sicher, denn ich will keinen Streit.´´ Sie legte sich ein Nest weiter. Goldpfote legte sich neben sie und lachte :,, Ich glaube eher weniger, dass sie sauer auf uns wären. Sie sind auch auf Patrouille und können uns nicht zeigen wo wir uns hinlegen können. Wir müssen jetzt auch schlafen.´´ Sie rollte sich in ihrem Nest zusammen und legte ihrem Schweif auf ihre Nase. Das Fell und das leise Atmen ihrer Schwester neben ihr, beruhigte sie. Sie schlief schnell ein. ,,Komm schon, aufwachen! Feuerflügel wartet schon auf dich. Nicht mehr schlafen, Goldpfote!´´ , Mohnpfote, Goldpfotes Schwester, stieß ihre Schwester mit der Pfote. Goldpfote sprang sofort auf:,, Was? Oh, danke Mohnpfote.´´ Sie streckte sich bevor sie mit ihrer Schwester auf die Lichtung eilte. Feuerflügel wartete bei dem Ausgang aus Dornenbüschen. Neben ihm saßen ihre Schwester Kleinpfote und ihrer Mentorin Eisbauch. Sie rannte zu ihnen und fragte freudig:,, Gehen wir alle zusammen?´´ ,,Ja, ich dachte so macht es für euch beide mehr Spaß. Aber ihr müsst euch trotzdem konzentrieren und uns zuhören´´ , meinte Feuerflügel, ehe er das Zeichen zum gehen machte. Halb schlitternd, halb gehend liefen sie den Abhang herunter. Unten angekommen meinte Feuerflügel:,, Wir sollten am besten Richtung Heideclangrenze gehen. Dort dem Fluss folgen und die Makierungen erneuern. Vorbei an der verfallenen Kastanie und dem Eichhörnchenbaum. Dort steht ein Baum, dessen Früchte die Eichhörnchen mögen. Deswegen leben dort auch viele, also ein perfektes Jagdgebiet.´´